1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachments for the boom structure and hydraulic system of a hydraulic excavator or the like, and in particular to such attachments that are used for the demolition of concrete.
2. Background
The demolition of concrete structures, on a large scale, is generally accomplished with the use of wrecking balls or explosives. On a smaller scale, when, for example, only a portion of such a structure is to be dismantled, and in particular where the concrete is reinforced, a hydraulic hammer is often used to first break the concrete away from the steel reinforcing rods, after which a torch is used to cut the rods.
An example of such selective dismantling is seen in the reconstruction of the concrete roadway surface or deck of highway bridges or overpasses, wherein the old roadway must be periodically removed and replaced with new concrete. Typically, bridge deck reconstruction involves first breaking the concrete away from the reinforcing rods, generally with a hydraulic hammer, and then cutting and removing the rods with a torch. Prior to breaking up the concrete a platform is usually constructed beneath the deck to catch the pieces of concrete as they are broken away from the reinforcing rods. Thus, bridge deck repair requires a final step of picking up the concrete pieces and placing them in a dump truck so they can be hauled away. This three-step process of breaking the concrete, cutting the reinforcing rod, and then picking up the concrete pieces as they are broken away from the deck is generally very time consuming. In addition, care must be taken so as not to damage the underlying steel beam superstructure of the bridge. Due to the time involved, bridge deck reconstruction is very expensive, and thus, represents a significant portion of the costs of roadway maintenance.